Never bet with The Major
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Never bet with the Major.Pure slashy smutt! Sorry only two or three chapters.Review Please.


Title: Never bet with the Major

Author: RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy

Dislamior: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers, the writer of The Twilight Saga. I do own my story plot and story though.

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Edward and Jasper

Summary: Exactly what the title says. Never bet with the Major.

AN: I haven't written anything in over a year. Also this is my first Twilight slash story. I love Edward and Jasper and know this is the biggest slash pairing in Twilight. So I am hoping that you guys all like my story. Please leave me a review. Don't flame me.

Warning: I am letting you all know that this is only going to be two chapters or so. Also this is a totally smutt story. No real plot. So if you do not like slashy guy/guy stories or smutt then do not read this. Also these are not Twilight vampires that sparkle or anything like that. These vampires are going to be like any other kind of vampire that you see in movies/TV shows and books that can bleed. Perhaps even drinking and smoking.

Part 1

Edwards POV:

I want to fucking top, the whole time Jasper and I have been fucking around, or shall I rephrase that 'the whole time Jasper has been fucking me', I have been wanting to top him. To take the control in the bedroom for at least one fucking night. Jasper just laughs at me and tells me that I am too big of a fucking pussy to top him or let alone anyone at doesn't think that I have what it takes to top someone. That I'd wuss out, too afraid of hurting Jasper or another dude, even though anyone I'd fuck would obviously be a vampire. He probably is right but that doesn't make me want to try topping anyway.

I have been begging the fucking asshole to let me top him for months now and each time he tells me no fucking way. That if I wanted to fuck something, that I should have Esme bake me a fucking apple pie and fuck it while nobody was home. I finally had enough of begging him and demanded he let me fuck him. Surprisingly the bastard did not say no to me. No he smirked at me and made a bet with me. Jasper said that if I could go a week without sex or masterbating, that he'd allow me to fuck him. Not just once but for a whole fucking month. And if I lost my ass belonged to Jasper and only him, and that I was to quit begging about topping him. Oh and also if I lost The Major got to punish me for being a bad boy. I was so excited about the bet that I stupidly accepted without thinking, before I made a bet with the devil or in other words The Major.

I have never met a bigger tease then Jasper mother fucking Hale in my whole human and vampire life. That vampire drives me so fucking crazy that I just want to scream or perhaps tackle him to the ground and rape him, either or he has been driving me crazy for five days now. I'm not sure how long I can last. Emmett has already bet everyone that I wouldn't last another day, probably not even another hour. Crazy meaning I have been pacing for four days straight, growling and throwing things around, completely detroying my bedroom while my family laughed and made more bets. My parents took pity on me of course and left the house so I would not get even more embaressed then I already was.

"You should quit while you still can pussy, everyone knows you don't have it in you to win this bet."Rosalie screamed, as Emmett pounded into her body for the third day in a row.

'Mmmm Rosalie's cunt is so fucking tight; I could never tire of fucking it.'Emmett thought, cackling and moaning into his head, as he fucked the Barbie vampire.

'Too bad you're a fucking fag or I'd consider letting you fuck my ass while Emmett fucks my pussy. I'm sure my dear old husbend wouldn't mind.'Rose thought, moaning outload and in her head.

'I'm sorry Eddie but I see the future and I already know you are going to lose. You should stop before you embaresss yourself even more.'Alice thought, and then started picturing herself getting fucked by Emmett.

I knew that Alice felt bad and was not trying to mock me, she was just telling the truth. I couldn't be pissed at her because her power was telling me that I was going to lose. No but I can be angry with her for masterbating and moaning, thinking naughty thoughts while I had fucking blue balls and was going insane. Seeing Emmett's dick was seriously not helping me win this bet. If anything it was making me even hornier. I was debating on whether to shove Rosalie off of Emmett's huge dick and taking him as deep in my mouth as I could take him, or ripping Emmett's dick off and burning it. Then ripping him and Rosalie limb for fucking limb for daring to fuck for days, helping Jasper win the bet. I seriously despised them both right now, gorgeous cock or not. They were on my shit list and will stay on it for quite sometime.

Alice chuckled, "Edwarddddd."She moaned and then thought, 'Sorry I couldn't help that. Anyway I know that you are not going to do that. As hot as the first option may have been, you don't have the balls to do either one of them. Though I wouldn't mind helping you knock Rosalie out of the way if you allow me to join you and Emmett. It sure would piss Jazz off.'She then giggled out loud.

I groweled when I heard Jasper start to jack off his cock as fast as he could, moaning just as loud. "Ohhhh ya. I so want to fuck your tight ass right now Edward. It's too bad you are being so fucking stubborn or we could be fucking right about now."Jasper said, as everyone else chuckled or roared at what the bastard just announced to the whole house.

I was getting sick of my vampire siblings and wished the bastards would just leave me alone. Sometimes I wished that I could just shut off my power, and not read anyones mind. I would give anything in the world to be able to do just that, especially because Jasper has the dirtiest mind I have ever heard. And a dirty mind, plus everyone fucking and masterbating in the house, plus Jaspers lust, as well as everyone elses, and blue balls do not go good together. Infact his blueballs hated every single person in the house right now.

Jasper just sent me a visual of him getting down on his knees and inhaling my cock deep into his mouth, letting me fuck his tight pink mouth hard.

I groweled and picked up my laptop and threw it hard at the door, not giving two shits if it broke or not. My family and I had decades of money and I could always buy myself a new laptop anytime that I wanted to. When Jasper heard the loud crashing sound it chuckled loudly and continued working his dick, moaning.

"FUCK ME HARDER EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed, letting me see exactly what he was doing do it.

'Well at least one of us is going to get to fuck an ass tonight.'Emmett chuckled, as he thought exactly what he was doing right then. He flipped Rosalie doggy style and started to fuck her in her ass, while slapping it.

"FUCK EMMETT!"Rosalie moaned.

'Ohhhh that was so hot.'Alice thought, watching Emmett take Rosalie in her head, sharing it with him. "FUCK EMMETT."She moaned, as she came hard.

Rosalie groweled, "Bitch get your own man, Emmett is mine."

Emmett snickered, "Stop being so jealous Rosey, my dick is in your ass not hers."He slapped her ass hard.

Alice chuckled, 'I can't believe I just screamed that out loud.'She thought.

I groweled as loud as I could and continued throwing things around. I knew that I was doomed and was not going to win this bet. I was so fucking horny that if I was a human I probably would have died in pain already. Just when I was about to forfeit the bet Jasper gave me a nice little visual of him on his hands and knees with me behind him fucking him hard. That was all it took for me to lose the bet and admit to everyone that I couldn't take the teasing torture anymore. I groweled and ran from my bedroom, slamming my bedroom door shut hard and ran into Jaspers bedroom, slamming his door even harder if possiable, locking it and glared at him.

"You fucking win you bastard, are you happy now? Quit jacking your cock off and fuck the shit out of me with it."I groweled at my lover, glaring at him.

Emmett chuckled, "I sure hope shit doesn't come out of your ass, that would be fucking disgusting.

I heard a slap and knew that Rosalie slapped him. "You fucking idiot us vampires can't shit and you know it. Pay attention to me you asshole and fuck me harder."She groweled.

Alice sighed, thinking, 'He should have chosen my as his mate, she doesn't treat him right. She is a whore.'

I had enough of this shit and snapped, "EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT THIS FUCKING SECOND! You all have been orgasming non stop for days and it's my turn now!"

Emmett cackled, Rosalie groweled and Alice whined but soon he heard the front door slamming and the house was silent. I knew that my siblings listened to me. I heard some whiny complaints about being kicked out of their own home and also a few 'Goodluck Edwards'. Several minutes later I didn't even hear them in my head anymore, and was almost relieved. I unfornately still heard Jaspers smug thoughts in my head, happy that he won and was going to enjoy punishing me.

'It is about fucking time Edward; my dick missed your asshole.'Jasper thought, smirking as he continued stroking his hard dick. When I saw his pre-cum on his head I groweled and tackled him.

TBC


End file.
